Wild Western Vol 1 40
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Matson * Sykes Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = The Secret of Ra-Mal!! | Synopsis2 = Riding along the range, the Ringo Kid comes across a dead man on a horse. Examining the body, the Kid finds half of a Native American map. Believing that this is what the man died for, the Ringo Kid prepares to give him a decent burial. Meanwhile, not far away Driscol, the man who shot the stranger -- named Gilky -- dead realizes that he only has half of the map, which shows the location of the treasure of Ra-Mal, which he has been searching for during the past two years. Angry, he sends his men to follow Gilky's trail and recover the half of the map he managed to escape with. They soon encounter the Ringo Kid as he is burying Gilky's body and try to take the map away from the Kid by force, but he shoots them dead. Curious as to why the map is important, the Ringo Kid uses a smoke signal to summon his childhood friend Dull Knife who explains that the map dives the location of an ancient tribe of sun worshipers who also worshiped Ra-Mal an evil spirit. Knowing where the ancient temple is, Dull Knife agrees to show the Ringo Kid where its located. When they arrive at the long abandoned village of the sun worshipers, the Ringo Kid uncovers a secret passage way to the idol of Ra-Mal and goes inside to look despite Dull Knife's warning that the place is filled with evil. The pair uncover hidden treasure below the idol. Dull Knife notes that the passage could be flooded by an ancient river hidden below. Suddenly they are confronted by Driscol and his men who had followed them to the treasure. The Ringo Kid shoots it out with the gang, but outnumbered he and his Comanche friend fight through them and flee just as the ancient river begins to flood into the chamber, leaving Driscol and his men to drown. With the treasure now lost and Driscol dead, the Ringo Kid and Dull Knife ride off content that nobody will be killed over the treasure ever again. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Driscol Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = New Deputy | StoryTitle4 = Duel to the Death! | Synopsis4 = Western tale | StoryTitle5 = An Act of Death! | Synopsis5 = The Black Rider witnesses the Watson City banker Preston Wills jumping into Moonhawk Creek in an attempt to commit suicide. The Black Rider saves the man from drowning and revives him, telling the disturbed banker to go seek medical attention from Doc Masters in town. Taking the banker into town, the Black Rider slips away to change into his alter ego and hears the bankers story: When his bank was most recently robbed, he recognized one of the robbers as his own estranged son, and so filled with guilt over how his boy turned out the shamed banker attempted to commit suicide. Masters tells Wills that suicide is not the answer and that there are other ways to stop the outlaws and steer his son away from the life of an outlaw. That night as the Black Rider, Matthew Masters searches for the gang and soon arrives in Powderhorn City just moments after the gang robbed the bank there. trying to follow their trail he cannot find it due to the gang using a map to brush away their trail. While not far away at the gangs hideout, Preston's son refuses to take part in robbing his father's bank a second time. Saxon and his men knock the boy out, planning on dealing with him after the robbery. As they prepare to leave, the Black Rider locates their hideout. When the gang leaves, the Black Rider goes into the cabin and kills the guard keeping an eye on the boy and frees him. The boy admits that he is ashamed of joining up with Saxon and agrees to help the Black Rider stop them from robbing the bank. When the gang tries to blow up the front of the bank with a keg of explosives, the Black Rider arrives with guns blazing and tosses the explosives back at the outlaws killing them in the blast. In the aftermath of the battle, the Black Rider takes the boy back to Leadville where he is reunited with his father. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Saxon Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}